memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Borg cube
The Borg cube was the primary starship class of the Borg Collective's fleet. Borg cubes were designed as a combined weapons platform and factory. Their main purpose was to destroy the military capacity of a species and assimilate the survivors into the Collective. Starfleet designated these ships as dreadnoughts. In the first few years after the first were encountered by the United Federation of Planets, they were also known simply as a "Borg vessel". Among other starship classes of the Borg fleet, the Borg cube went through three different versions in the 22nd, 23rd and 24th century respectively. ( , | }} , , , }}) Service history The Collective began to use cubes shortly after its creation and the cube soon became the symbolic and feared icon of the Collective. ( ; et al.) In the year 2367 a single cube was able to defeat a fleet of 39 Federation Starfleet starships. ( ) A Borg cube came through the Bajoran wormhole in 2369. Fortunately, the wormhole was undergoing subspace compression at the time and destroyed the cube. ( }}) A unusual hybrid starship encountered by the in 2370 included components from a Borg cube. ( ) In 2380 remnants of the shattered Collective in the Alpha Quadrant created a massive new cube, and grew a new Queen to command it on a mission to destroy humanity. This cube was initially disabled, and the Queen destroyed by the crew of the . Unfortunately, the cube was not as dead as it seemed, struggling for the survival of the Collective it developed beyond anything any cube had achieved before and independently planned to restore the Collective. It assimilated Kathryn Janeway and made her its new Queen. It then prepared to attack Earth, absorbing, rather than the less efficient assimilation, anything that got in its way and anything it required. It very nearly succeeded, growing to a huge size and incredible power but was stopped by the efforts of the Enterprise crew and Seven of Nine. ( |Before Dishonor}}) Later, in 2381, several cubes launched blitzkrieg attacks into Federation space. This was deemed to be the starting point of the 2381 Borg Invasion. During the invasion, several cubes were destroyed by Federation and Klingon forces using transphasic torpedoes. Eventually, however, the Borg sent a force of 7000 cubes through the subspace tunnels in the Azure Nebula and into the Alpha Quadrant. Once there, the Borg armada decimated the allied fleet assembled at the nebula, leaving only the intact. The armada wrecked a path of destruction across the Alpha Quadrant, leaving dozens of worlds destroyed and billions dead. ( |Mere Mortals}}) When the Caeliar dismantled the Collective, the remaining Borg cubes in the armada were transformed into silver sea urchin-like spheres. ( |Lost Souls}}) Overview Borg cubes were not constructed as such, but grown, in their own way being a lifeform within the Collective. Prior to 2380 no cube had ever been created outside the Delta Quadrant. Cubes could vary in size, but were typically large vessels; several kilometers in each dimension, up to the size of a small planet in exceptional circumstances. ( ) Features Like all Borg vessels, Borg cubes operated in a completely decentralized manner with no bridge or engineering but duplicated systems all over the cube so that theoretically even if as much as eighty percent of a cube were destroyed it could continue to operate. In fact, cubes did not even have a single unified hull but instead feature multiple forcefield projectors which are able to extend and contain the atmosphere in a cube as necessary. The internal pressure aboard a Borg cube was two kilopascals above what would be normal on a Federation starship, humidity was an average 92 percent, and temperature was at 39.1° Celsius. ( |32}} ; }}) A cube's decentralized systems included extensive weaponry; 36 programmable weapons arrays capable of producing phaser beams and torpedoes, 12 focused neutron beams capable of cutting through starships' hulls and 24 tractor beam emitters. Cubes are also equipped with 240 sensor arrays and a variety of propulsion systems, impulse engines, multiple warp field conduits capable of propelling the cube in any direction at a cruising speed of warp 8 and top speed of warp 9.99 and multiple transwarp coils allowing the cube to enter and traverse the Borg's transwarp network. Earlier estimates by the Federation hinted at at least warp speeds of 9.9, allowing the vessels to travel 7,000 light years in one calendar year. ( |32}} ; ) The cubes also had an "unknown projection field" which was capable of blocking Starfleet transporters. ( ) By 2377 the Collective had developed a way to join eight cubes together to form a single large vehicle called a fusion cube. ( ) Layout Notable locations within a cube included a primary subprocessing matrix as well as numerous assimilation chambers. ( }}) Known cubes Appendices Connections External link * de:Borg-Kubus Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Borg starships Cube